Aspects of the present invention relate to electronic communications, such as mail clients and online networks, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for managing messages using batch edits and/or actions.
Mail Clients and Online Networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways, which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. The most common mechanisms of sharing and processing information are the inbox, wall, activity stream, timeline, or profile. These mechanisms enable a user to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the network. Each user of the network may create, read and respond to countless messages each day resulting in an overwhelming and congested inbox. There is a need to organize and conquer the inbox, reduce congestion and unclutter the inbox.